Broca Boy
by djenie
Summary: A glimpse at the locker room scene from 'Broca Divide' in an Alternate Reality. Mild SLASH. Not explicit. Jack/Daniel. Rated M because of the implication of slash.


**Please note – this is mild SLASH—not graphic. It's rated M because I'm cautious? And there's a bad word. My first attempt at a Jack/Daniel pairing. If this idea does not appeal to you, please don't read it. **

**Takes place in an Alternate Reality version of Broca Divide, so it's a spoiler for that episode. Lots of details are different, tho. **

**For this story I picture Daniel as younger than he is in the series (he seemed younger and more naive to me in the original movie). **

**Thanks to my friend for your pre-post comments! **

**BROCA BOY **

Major Jack O'Neill was just reaching for a clean t-shirt when the door to the locker room door flew open, startling him. He spun around to find Daniel Jackson standing there.

"Danny—" he began, and stopped as Daniel slammed the door behind him and advanced on Jack.

Only then did Jack take in the kid's appearance—naked to the waist, totally disheveled, long hair tangled and falling in his face, glasses missing, eyes intensely blue and glittering madly, and features just starting to distort from the effects of the virus.

"Dan..." He tried again.

But by then Daniel was on him, hands gripping Jack's shoulders, hauling him into a savage embrace...

_Christ! The boy's almost as tall as me..._

Jack could smell the wild, sex-laden scent of him... and Daniel was growling something—his face, his lips, so near to Jack's...

"Want you... want _you!_"

_What's he saying? And what the hell is he _doing_!_

Jack struggled to understand as Daniel's young, lithe, smooth body crashed against his... Daniel's hands were catching, capturing, holding, stroking... parts of Jack's body that he...

Jack's mind closed down on the very thought. Refused... _No... this can't be happening..._

Just then Daniel's mouth slammed into Jack's, hot, seeking, demanding... And Jack was stunned, appalled—not by Daniel's action...

_...but by his own instant response, as all his senses are overwhelmed, and for a moment everything hazes out except for the nearness of Danny—his body, his lips, his hands, his scent... The arousal is irresistible. His arms involuntarily circle Daniel's body like bands of steel, pulling the boy against him, and Jack is plunging into the embrace, the kiss, with all his being, wanting Daniel as much as Daniel wants him... for a moment._

But only for a moment.

Clarity returned abruptly, and as suddenly as he had responded, Jack recoiled, pushing Daniel away from him forcibly.

_My God! What am I doing! This is __Danny__... He's just a kid—a fucking kid! He's sick...doesn't know what he's doing... I can't..._

Remorse gave him strength, even as tears blurred his vision. Strongly, but gently, so as not to cause any damage, he pushed the younger man away. Subduing him was more difficult than it would normally have been, since the virus had lent Daniel a prehistoric strength. He fought and squirmed, clutching wildly at Jack, and Jack could feel his arousal growing again as his own mind and body were starting to succumb to the sickness.

Acting quickly, before he could lose control, Jack spun Daniel around and clipped him with a right to the chin. As the kid sagged into unconsciousness, Jack hauled him over his shoulder and ran from the locker room, heading for the infirmary.

Twenty-six hours later, Jack sat beside Daniel's bed in the infirmary. His own bout with the virus was over; the new doctor had cured him once she figured out the answer. Everyone who was infected had been treated, and most were back to normal and out of the infirmary.

Daniel took longer to respond; his severe allergies made him especially susceptible to the virus. However, Dr. Fraiser had assured Jack that the boy would be all right.

_Boy._ Jack's eyes rested on the sleeping form. _That's what Danny is, just a boy. _ _Only twenty-three years old—less than half Jack's age. _ The sudden burden of guilt threatened to overpower him, and he took a deep breath. Daniel was an innocent... naive, ingenuous. Sure he'd been married, but even that relationship was almost... pure. Daniel and Sha're, two children playing at being grown up. At least, so it had seemed to the dark soul who was Jack.

_His thoughts shy away from the things he came close to doing... things he wants to do even now. At this moment he is so tempted to reach out and caress Danny's face, brush the hair back from his forehead..._

Jack closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair. _What did it mean? He can't help but have special feelings for Daniel—the kid saved his life, after all. But are they that kind of feelings? What he experienced in the locker room was sheer lust! Was that Jack or was it the virus? There were many black things in Jack's past—but he would never molest anyone, male or female. Especially not a kid..._

"O'Neill?"

Startled, Jack raised his head. Major Samantha Carter was standing at the foot of Daniel's bed. He hadn't heard her come in.

"Major," he acknowledged, rising. Technically, Carter outranked him, since her promotion to major had preceded his. Well, that would be his second promotion to major, since he had been broken back to captain four years ago, and it had taken him three years to earn it again. He should be a colonel by now, but promotions had come slowly for him at the best of times—Jack's 'maverick' reputation, and inability to control his temper and follow orders without question, meant he would probably end his Air Force career as major.

He shouldn't have been surprised to see Carter here. She was on the same team as Danny—on SG-1. The members of the flagship team stuck together like family—when one of them was sick or hurt, the others were always nearby. However, in this case, every member of the team had been affected by the virus.

Jack was here with Danny because the two of them had a history. Jack was on the original team, commanded by Colonel Charles Kowalsky, that had traveled through the Stargate to Abydos, taking Daniel with them. It was on that mission that Daniel had saved Jack's life, and the two had developed an off-beat friendship. Last year, when Daniel had returned through the Stargate after living for months on Abydos, picking up that friendship again had seemed natural.

Jack was on Kawalsky's team now—SG-2, along with Captain Lou Feretti, and the alien Teal'c who had defected to Earth after helping SG-1 and SG-2 escape from captivity by Teal'c's Goa'uld overlord.

He gave a quick glance at Carter's face. She'd been one of the first to fall victim to the virus, just a couple of hours after her team's return from the planet of the 'touched'. The word was she'd 'made advances' on Colonel Brennan, the CO of SG-1, and base second-in-command. There had been a number of such incidents, as well as a lot of fights, during the critical hours before they understood what was happening, and before Dr. Faiser had worked out the solution. When the crisis was over, the doctor had explained behavior like Carter's by saying that primitive females chose mates based on who was the strongest, most virile male—and Colonel Joe Brennan was certainly that, with his blond good looks, physical strength, and position of authority. Inarguably an Alpha male.

Initially, the base gossip mill had taken a giant leap forward, however the talk was dying down fast; too many people were suffering a certain amount of embarrassment over their actions, despite the doctor's assurances that they hadn't been in control.

Jack was thankful there were no witnesses to his 'encounter' with Daniel. He intended never to tell anyone. He just hoped Daniel did not remember.

"How's he doing?" Carter asked quietly.

"Doc says he'll be okay."

"Good." She looked relieved. "You all right?"

"I'm fine. Yourself?"

"Fine." She nodded and glanced again at Daniel. There was a short silence before she spoke again. "I came to sit with him, if you need a break..."

"I'm good, ma'am. Took a break an hour ago." Blatant lie.

"Very well. I'll look in on Lt. Simmons—he's still here in the infirmary." Lt. Graham Simmons was the fourth, and most junior, member of SG-1. She started to turn away, and then paused. "By the way, I wanted to say thank you, O'Neill."

"Major?"

"Dr. Fraiser said you insisted on testing the antidote—told her to use you as a guinea pig. You made it possible for her to treat everyone more quickly."

"Oh," he said. "Huh. Well..."

She smiled a little. "You don't remember, do you?"

He shook his head. "No. I don't. But you're welcome anyway, Major."

"We're lucky Dr. Fraiser was immune to the virus," she said.

"Yeah—I was told she was. I'm not sure why...?"

"She has allergies, and takes anti-histamines every day. People without histamine in their systems are immune."

"We're lucky she's allergic, then."

"Yeah." Carter glanced toward the bed. "If Daniel's allergy prescription hadn't run out a few days ago, he'd have been immune, too. He just hadn't taken the time to refill it."

"Ah," Jack said. _And so much would have been avoided._

There was a short pause.

"Well, good night," Carter said, turning to take her leave.

"Good night, Major."

She turned to leave the cubicle, and Jack watched the curtain falling shut behind her, and listened to her footsteps as she walked away.

"Jack?"

The voice startled him and he turned back to see Danny's eyes open and gazing at him blearily. "Hey, Danny." He stepped nearer the side of the bed.

Daniel blinked a couple of times. "What happened?"

"You caught that virus from the 'touched' planet. Most of us did."

"Oh."

"How are you feeling?"

Daniel considered. "Okay. I feel alright."

"Good. Doc said you'd be fine when you woke up."

Daniel looked around. "Where are Sam and Joe? Thought I heard Sam's voice. What are you doing here?" His and Jack's friendship did not normally extend to watching over each other when they were sick.

"Major Carter was here a few minutes ago. She went to look in on Simmons." Jack took a step away from the bed. "I was just checking on you. Guess I'll go and let you rest..."

Daniel seemed to be concentrating inward. "I remember walking around... hurrying. Looking for something. No, for some_one_." He blinked. His thoughts were clearing. "I was looking for you. Why was I looking for you, Jack?"

Jack froze. "Dunno, Danny," he said carefully.

"Did I find you?"

"Uh... sorta..."

"What does that mean?" Daniel frowned. "Either I did or I didn't."

"Yeah. You did. But you were already sick with the virus. I brought you down here..."

Daniel's eyes had narrowed in concentration. "I think I remember..."

"Probably anything you remember was all in your head, Danny," Jack interrupted hastily. "I mean, I had some crazy dreams myself... Carter said I even Fraiser to use me to test her vaccine—but I don't remember that. The damn virus musta messed with my head. I can't believe I volunteered to be a guinea pig, can you... Seriously, can you see me doing something like that?"

"Yeah—actually, I can see that," Daniel said, distracted by Jack's rambling. The odd idea that had seemed to come to him earlier was fading, like scenes in dreams often did. He couldn't quite remember it any more... Jack was probably right, the virus was confusing him. "Is Dr. Fraiser around? I want to get out of here."

Grabbing the excuse, Jack spun on his heel and headed out. "I'll find her," he flung over his shoulder, and made his escape.

Frowning, Daniel stared at Jack's retreating back. He had a nagging feeling that there were things that had been left unsaid.

-The End-


End file.
